


Choices

by DagarGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagarGranger/pseuds/DagarGranger
Summary: Lily Evans and her adventures with a certain someone





	Choices

“Go!” He turned to look at her one last time. She stood on the steps, both hands pressing their baby son against her chest. He breathed in every inch of her, knowing it would be the last time he saw her. He looked into her brilliant green eyes and dark red hair, and they comforted him. In that last moment, he gave her a small smile, trying to convey everything he couldn't say. She returned the smile, her eyes saying their last goodbye. Then they heard a thud on the door, and finally she sprinted upstairs.   
James Potter turned to face the door, as a figure blasted through. As soon as he did, the world seemed to move in slow motion. James turned his head to look at the picture on the mantel. It was of four boys, their arms around each other, laughing hysterically. He couldn’t remember when this picture was taken, but he could feel the happiness emanating from it. Despite what had happened these boys were his friends—no, they were more than that—his brothers. In his last moments, he wanted to remember everything that had brought them together.   
Then, James turned back to the intruder and met his malicious red eyes. The intruder raised a hand, and a green light exploded from the tip of his wand. James’s knees buckles and he fell back on the floor, but before he took his final breath, he thought of the girl he had always loved. The life that they had shared together flashed before him. He remembered the first time he saw her. He remembered the arguments, the disagreements, the stolen kisses, and hidden secrets. He thought of her soft laugh, her bright smile, her green eyes, and everything about her that had changed him. When James Potter took his last breath, he took it happily, because he had no regrets. At the end of his life, he was the man he wanted to be……..and he was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Here is my first real attempt at a fanfiction! Hope you like it. Please leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
